Frostbite
Bio Frostbite was born in Alaska, also being born in a line of rescue dogs, she always was the adventure dog type, so it matched her perfectly. Despite the personality, she always had to work or train, her father being captain making it very hard to not slack off, she was always the one for wandering off on the job but her father pulled her back, she wasn't allowed to talk to friends while she worked so she was quiet for most of her working career. When she was a tad bit older she became one of the top dogs on the team, which meant two things, more tiring days and more work, despite the lack of sleep, she smiles a lot, just to keep her posture like her mother taught her, she loved her family with all of her heart and she loved to stay with them, until, a huge truck came in, full of captured dogs and cats, they needed puppies and kittens to put in the pound since there were so little of them in the pound already, sadly- Frostbite had to go, she was so heartbroken when she left, when she got there she barely ate, and she slept a lot, a month later Frostbite was feeling more than helpless, she laid down in the corner and tucked her tail in, she was lucky soon enough when the guard brings her food and he left the extra lock on the ground, she clawed at the door and she opened it, running out of the pound and to the farthest place ever so he wouldn't find her. She looked everywhere but no luck, she found nothing, until she saw some houses in the distance, she ran up to one and she looked around for food from the trash, she smelled every bit of it and she tried looking through the windows, but she crashed onto them and she provoked the ones in that home and she tried hiding, it was too late and she turned around, seeing Bolt, she quickly got to her paws and explained to him why she did it with gestures, the two had a silent conversation and Bolt pointed to the house not too far from theirs and she was a little scared but she walked towards it, only to get a smile from a boy, the boy took her in while Bolt went back to Mittens and Thunder, she was adopted and she was really happy that she has a home and she has Bolt to thank for it. Personality She's more of a tough girl, she doesn't trust adults at times and she fights dogs that mess with her new family and her friends- she can be very sweet when you don't anger her, she also is a bit of a pushover when it comes to he Appearance Frostbite is a milk chocolate mixed breed with tan on the bottom of her paws, her belly, and her right ear, she also has white on the bottom of her paws, muzzle and the tip of her left ear, she has one mint green eye and one gray eye and she has a white collar and the tag looks like a Snowflake, having her name on it. She also has pointy ears but one has what looks like a few chuncks missing in her right ear. Trivia * When she officially meets Thunder and Mittens, she gets really shy and she tries to be friends, but with her and Thunder it took a lot of time * The boy she meets has a stuffed animal he gave to her and she named it Fluffy * She barely talks so she gestures * In the house she moved into, there was another dog named Cloud- she was a little nervous but she got close to her in time * She soon meets a dog named Nightfall (Page coming soon!) And she later develops a crush on him, then a while later becoming mates. * She also meets a dog named Mystic and later on she becomes friends with her as well Stories she appears in Made by me: Made by others: A Thrilling Chase, A Wonderous PlaceCategory:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Dogs Category:Female Category:Pups Category:Characters